The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the invention. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Electronic products nowadays have been developed to be lighter and thinner, while chip modules need to process more and more information and have more than thousands of terminals. Correspondingly, an insulating body accommodating the terminals is required to have an area large enough to assemble all the terminals. When the insulating body is soldered to a circuit board through high-temperature heating, due to the large area of the insulating body, the insulating body is prone to warp easily during the high-temperature soldering. The warping causes a part of the terminals in the insulating body to be unable to contact with the circuit board, resulting in incapability of normal work of the chip modules.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.